A Hanyou's Heart
by Youkai Koinu
Summary: Keona was a normal sixteen year old girl living in Tokyo... until her mom tells her that she isn't who she thinks she is. InuOC It's good, please read!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Do you HAVE to rub it in?

A Hanyou's Heart

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter One: Leaving Home

AN: Before I start this story I would like to thank **foxfire02** for the name Keona. Thanks again! Now on with the story!

"Keona! Wake up!" Keona's mom called from the kitchen.

"Ugh… why me?" Keona groaned.

Keona sat up and tried to rub her eyes but was stabbed in the eye with something sharp.

"What the…" Keona said as she stood up and headed over to the mirror. She opened her mouth… and screamed bloody murder. "Ahhhhhhh!" Keona hollered. Her appearance had changed greatly since last night. Her eyes were lavender instead of brown and she had black furry cat ears sprouting out of her wavy shoulder length black hair. That wasn't all either. She had claws and a furry black tail.

Keona's mother burst through the door and frowned at her daughter's appearance.

"Mom… what's happening to me?" Keona asked.

"It's okay, don't panic." Her mom said softly.

"WHAT DO YOU **_MEAN_** 'IT'S OKAY DON'T PANIC?!?' THIS IS **_NOT_** OKAY!!!" Keona hollered. "IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I HAVE LAVENDER EYES, CAT EARS, A TAIL AND CLAWS!!!" She said waving her claws in front of her mom's face.

"I know, now just calm down. Let's go downstairs and I'll explain all this to you while you eat. Hurry up." Keona's mom said.

"Fine." Keona huffed.

Her mom left the room, Keona hot on her heels. Keona sat down at the kitchen table while her mom set an omelet in front of her and then sat down across from her. Keona didn't even look up because she was too busy staring at her claws.

"Okay, you want to know why you've got claws a tail, cat ears, and why your eyes have changed color right?" Her mom asked.

"Yes." Keona grumbled.

Keona's mom sighed. "Alright. You're a hanyou."

"I'M A WHAT?!?" Keona Hollered.

"A Hanyou." Her mother stated calmly.

"HOW CAN I BE A HANYOU?!? Keona asked.

"Your father was a cat demon and I am a human." Keona's mom explained.

"So I'm half cat demon?" Keona asked.

"Yes." Her mom confessed.

"But why do I have this stuff now, I mean wouldn't I have looked like this since I was born?" Questioned Keona.

"Yes, but Iput spell on you so that you would look like a human. But now, it's time."

"Time for what?" Keona asked.

"Time for you to go back." Keona's mom stated.

"Back? Back where?" Keona asked.

"Back to our world, our time, the feudal era."

"WHAT? WHY?" Keona questioned.

"Because your destiny is to live in that time, not this one." Her mom answered.

"What do I have to do back there?" Keona whined.

"That I'm not certain of, but you are needed in the past. You must do your duty there and you won't be able to return to this time until you have. You must leave immediately otherwise the present may be affected." Her mother spoke softly.

"How… how do I get there?" Keona asked.

"Do you remember that well that you used to play in?"

"Yes." Keona said remembering the old well in the well house.

"You must jump in it and it will serve as the portal between this time and Feudal Japan." Keona's mother said.

"Right." Keona said and ran upstairs to pack. Then she sped off towards the old well with incredible speed after allshe was half cat demon.

When she reached it she stopped to stare at it for a moment. "Well here goes." Keona mused aloud and jumped into the well. Suddenly she was surrounded by a blue light and then was placed on solid ground. 'What the heck?' Keona thought. 'I'm still in the same place.' She climbed out and realized that she wasn't in the same place at all. She was in a lush forest. Keona loved the forest. "Mm…" Keona mumbled. "Crisp forest air. This is something you can't get at home." With that said she began wandering the forest in search for some sort of village.

**_30 minutes later_**

"Finally!" Keona exclaimed. "A village."

She wandered over to one of the huts and peeked inside to find an old lady and what looked like another half demon.

"Excuse me." Keona said. "But could one of you tell me where I am?"

"Who the heck are you?" The hanyou asked.

"Inuyasha, quit being rude." The old lady scolded.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied.

"This is my village. I am Kaedae and this is Inuyasha." The old lady said.

"Oh, well nice to meet you." Keona replied.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a demon?" Kaedae asked.

"I've never been here before, and no I'm a hanyou." Keona answered.

As soon as she mentioned she was a hanyou Inuyasha's head snapped around to stare at her.

"So you are a half demon huh? Part cat demon it seems." Kaedae stated.

"Yes. I'm from another time and I had to come here through a well because I was needed here." Keona stated simply.

"Another time huh?What are you supposed to do here?" Kaedae asked.

"I'm not sure." Keona answered.

"Oh, well have ye found somewhere to rest yet?" Kaedae asked.

"No." Keona said.

"Well ye are welcome to stay here if need be." Kaedae offered.

"Really?!?" Keona asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you so much!" Keona exclaimed.

AN: I know I said I wasn't going to start a new story, but I couldn't resist! **_PLEASE REVIEW!!! _**All you have to do is click the little purple button in the bottom left hand corner and say weather or not you liked it and if you have any suggestions you can type them there too. Thanks!

Youkai Koinu


	2. The First Battle

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha don't belong to me and never will. As one author says 'I don't want to own Inuyasha, I want to date him.' Oh but I do own Keona.

_**!Review Corner!**_

Element Hanyou: Thanks and there shall be more!

Tai Prime: Great!

A Hanyou's Heart

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 2: The First Battle

Keona was sitting on the ground staring at Inuyasha. They had been having a staring contest since six o'clock that morning. It was now eight and both contestants were determined to win.

"I-inuyasha? Um… there's a big purple thing standing in the forest." Keona stuttered.

"Nice try girl, but I'm not falling for that one." Inuyasha stated simply.

"N-no. Really…" Keona trailed off getting up and breaking eye contact with Inuyasha, causing her to lose.

"HA! I win!" Inuyasha said standing up and doing a little victory dance for good measure.

"I-inuyasha?" Keona called softly.

"Wha…" Inuyasha started as followed her gaze. There in the forest was a purple demon. "Why didn't you say something, idiot!" Inuyasha hollered.

"I DID say something, but YOU didn't believe me!" Keona screeched back.

"Keh! Whatever. Let's go." Inuyasha stated turning to face the demon. However he only got about five feet away when Keona started talking again.

"Go? Go where?" Keona questioned incredulously.

"Go fight it stupid! Where else would we go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you kidding me! I don't know how to fight!" Keona hollered back.

"What! What do you mean you don't know how to fight!" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Exactly what I said!" Keona answered.

"Feh! Fine, stay here!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Fine, I will!" Keona said back.

Inuyasha bound off toward the demon and swiped it with his claws. The demon roared and threw flames at Inuyasha but missed. Keona was encircled with flames. Inuyasha swiped the demon again with his claws and the demon landed face down in the dirt.

Inuyasha turned around and started bounding off toward Keona when he felt a hand grab his midsection and dangle him in the air. Inuyasha struggled, but to no avail. Keona watched him with worried eyes. Sure she may not get along with him, but she hated seeing people die. The flames were closing in on her and she finally got an idea.

Keona smirked evilly.

Inuyasha was watching her intently now. 'What the…? How could she smirk at a time like this?' He thought.

Keona raised her hands high in the air and took off toward the flames.

'What does she have? A death wish!' Inuyasha thought.

Keona started doing round offs and when she was about a foot from the flames she pushed off of the ground really hard causing her to flip over all of the flames. She landed safely on the other side of the flames.

Keona turned toward the demon. "Put him down."

The demon laughed at her and said "You think you can tell me what to do? I don't think so."

"Well then your not thinking straight." Keona hollered up to it. Then she ran towards the closest tree and literally ran up it and did a triple back flip only to land on the demon's arm. It was the hand that held Inuyasha, and cut it off with her claws. The hand instantly went limp and Inuyasha freed himself.

He pulled out Tetsuiga and winds began to rotate around it. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought down the legendary sword. The demon dissipated and Inuyasha turned to face Keona. (Aww, he's gonna apologize! NOT!) "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T FIGHT!" Inuyasha bellowed pointing a finger at Keona.

Keona fell over anime style, but soon recovered. "I DIDN'T THINK I COULD!" She hollered back, glaring daggers at him.

"Whatever. You weren't that good anyway." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Oh really? Well maybe you could teach me how to get caught!" Keona yelled.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hollered.

"You know what? I'll let you train me to fight." Keona said.

"No!" Inuyasha rejected.

"Why? Are you afraid I'll surpass your level of strength?" Keona questioned. This girl **_really_** knew how to press his buttons.

"Keh! Like anyone could surpass **_my_** power!" Inuyasha stated smugly. "Fine I'll train you."

AN: Thanks for reading. See y'all later. RR (Rest Relaxation) and don't forget to review! I'm sad, I only have 2 reviews for this story so far. –Sniff, sniffle-

Youkai Koinu


	3. Unexpected Battle Part 1

Disclaimer: I only thing I own is the plot for this fanfiction and Keona! I do NOT own Inuyasha or any other characters from the show!

**!Review Responses!**

**Kitroku: **Thanks! Lol. You're right! See ya at school tomorrow!

**Elf.hanyou-Yorie:** Arigato! Yes, Inuyasha was felling pretty stupid. Lol.

**MeiKonekoShikyou:** Lol, somebody's hyper! THANK GOD! I was beginning to think I was the only hyper one around here!

**ChocolateKiss:** YAY! Arigato! Merci! Thank you! (That was thank you in Japanese, French and English!) Glad you like it! I won't quit I promise!

**Kyos-one-and-only: **Thanks for your review I'm glad you like it! Yes the Inuyasha and Kagome pairing is very cliché so I figured I'd mix things up a bit, that way no one knows what to expect from Keona!

AN: Thanks Animals-Rule, for pushing me to get this chapter finished! .

**Thanks so much for reviewing guys!**

A Hanyou's Heart

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 3: Unexpected Battle Part 1

Keona stood outside Inuyasha's hut. 'Hmm…' Keona thought, 'Knock, or wake him up my way?' For about three seconds she stood there debating. Finally she decided and, pushing the curtain aside, walked inside.

There, sprawled out on the floor, lay Inuyasha. Keona tiptoed over to him and bent down next to him. First she took out her water bottle, which she had in her jacket pocket, and dipped her index finger in. Next she wiped her finger gently inside his ear. He twitched and Keona bounded over to the corner, just as Inuyasha sat up and looked around.

Then he lay back down and went back to sleep. Keona waited a second, until his breathing slowed again and crept back over. Taking a deep breath she blew into his ear.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and Keona rolled around the hut laughing hysterically. When Inuyasha spotted Keona he got a murderous look in his face.

"Keona…" Inuyasha said dangerously slow through gritted teeth.

"Y-y-yeah?" Keona asked between giggles.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Inuyasha boomed, his voice so loud that it echoed off the walls of the small hut. Keona figured this was best a time as any to run… so that's exactly what she did, with Inuyasha bounding after her.

Suddenly an idea popped into Keona's head. 'I wonder…' She thought, 'If I can jump from tree to tree.' She crouched down and leaped into the air sailing high in the air. She reached out and grabbed at a tree branch. Just as she thought she would make it, she started to fall. 'Crap!' Keona thought, 'this is it. I'm dead.' She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

What she didn't expect was for a pair of arms to break her fall. She opened her eyes and lavender clashed with amber. "Thank…" Keona started, but before she could finish Inuyasha dropped her and she hit the ground with a 'thud.' "…You." She finished her previous sentence.

It took her a moment to digest what exactly had just happened. "HEY!" Keona yelled after Inuyasha who was heading off into the forest. Keona got up and ran after him. "You've got some nerve, dropping me like that!" She nagged him.

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to face Keona, rage clearly evident in his eyes. "**_Me!_** What about **_you! You_** freaking came in my hut **_without_** permission **_and_** blew in my ear to wake me up, this morning and **_I've _**'got nerve!' Inuyasha yelled at her, before starting off into the forest again, Keona at his heels.

Ten minutes later and Keona was still following him, which aggravated him deeply. "What the heck is wrong with you, girl! He yelled at her. "You're following me around like a kitten who's lost his yarn! What is it?"

"Well, Sherlock, if you haven't noticed I just got here two days ago, so it would be safe say that I **_don't_** know my way around yet!" Keona replied haughtily.

"Well you **_are_** a hanyou aren't you?" Inuyasha replied, matching Keona's tone easily.

"Duh! Are you stupid or something!" Keona hollered back.

"Well you're a disgrace to all hanyous if you can't even find your way back to Kaedae's!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well if I'm a disgrace why don't you teach me how to use my powers? Huh?" She threw back at him.

"FINE! If it'll get you to shut up I will." Inuyasha mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Keona questioned, her voice dangerously low.

"NOTHING, BAKA!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Who the heck are you calling a baka you ego statistical jerk!" She yelled at him, taking a large step forward. Inuyasha took an involuntary step back at her rage.

"You, you little brat!" Inuyasha hollered.

"I am NOT a brat!"

"Yeah right." He replied.

Keona sighed. "Just leave me alone will you?" She said before turning and walking away. 'Fine.' Inuyasha thought. 'We'll see how she holds up out here by herself.' He smirked and headed back to Kaedae's village.

4 hours later

Inuyasha was perched in a tree sleeping when he suddenly caught the horrid scent of blood. 'It seems to be coming from the forest.' Inuyasha thought. 'Wait a minute… Keona was in the forest!' Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and ran full speed towards where the smell was seemingly coming from.

It was dark now, but Inuyasha could still see perfectly. He ran as fast as he could towards the scent, dodging trees and logs all the while, until he finally reached a clearing. In the clearing lay Keona her leg was twisted at an odd angle and Inuyasha could tell it was broken. Standing in front of her, poised for the kill, was a panther demon.

Ten minutes earlier

Keona was sitting on a log trying to figure out what she should do about getting back to Kaedae's village. She had been going around in circles for the past two hours. This forest was like a maze only it seemed to have no exit. That's when Keona heard it, a rustling noise in the bushes behind her. 'W-what was that!' Keona thought. She stood up and examined the bush. There seemed to be nothing suspicious about it.

"Must have imagined it." Keona said to no one in particular after standing there watching the bush with intense scrutiny. Then she turned to sit back on the log she had just vacated when she was thrown forward by an unknown force. The impact threw her to the ground, thus breaking her leg with a sickening 'crack.' Turning Keona found that she was attacked by a panther demon. Her broken leg gave the panther demon an advantage, since she couldn't run, or more importantly, couldn't stand either.

'Kami, help me!' Keona thought helplessly as the demon slinked forward through the vacated clearing to where Keona sat holding her injured leg. 'I'm dead,' Keona thought, 'I'm dead…'

AN: So did you like it? Yes I know I'm evil for leaving it there, but I need to brainstorm on ideas so I can make sure I make a good decision. Review and R&R!


End file.
